


Future Prey

by pushkin666



Series: Future Prey [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Claiming, Darkfic, Dystopian, M/M, Rape, Werewolf, Zelenka is an evil bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dark post-apocalyptic AU fic. Lorne is captured by mutant werewolves and taken back to their den where they gift him as a pet to their leader, Zelenka. Rape, claiming, bloodplay and general unpleasantness ensue.</p><p>Also Radek has NO redeeming features in this - be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

Lorne crouched down behind the crates trying to make himself as small as possible. Foolish really but he hoped if he kept quiet, tried not to move they might miss him. With luck the smell of the surrounding alley might mask his scent.

He stiffened as he heard them approaching, hearing the sniffing as they stopped. Oh Gawds. Now he'd been scented there was no escape. He watched as a clawed hand pulled the first of the crates away from his hiding place. All he could hope for was that it would be quick, that they wouldn't play with him before killing him. He remained crouching down as the last of his cover was removed. Standing up would be perceived as a challenge.

He brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked up. Four of them; all of them taller than himself, certainly better fed.

The weapons that destroyed the world as they knew it, and created this new world also left many mutants in their wake. Different types of mutants; some little more than animals, some like these resembling the werewolves of legend and film. Feral humans who now had the ability to change their shape. They hunted and lived in packs, some of them killing humans as a pack sport. In this city alone there were twelve packs that he knew of, all battling for position and territory.

The first of the wolves stepped forward, baring it's long yellow teeth at him. Lorne stayed still. If he was going to die well there wasn't a hell of a lot he could do about it, other than try not to show fear. To try and die with as much dignity as possible. He watched the wolves trying to see if there was a pack sigil. There - a Z! That was all he needed. This pack's reputation was fearsome. The lead wolf grinned as he looked Lorne over.

"Pretty." He said. "Very pretty." He turned to the others. "I think Radek would be very interested in him." His voice was oily now. The others laughed, looked Lorne over.

Lorne flinched. Gawds, no, please not that. The tales of Zelenka and his 'play' with human males were known throughout the city. He tried to scramble away as the wolves stepped closer; tried to struggle, yelling until a large hand clasped around his throat, beginning to cut off his air. He brought his hands up to the wrist, trying to push it away, to gain breath. The wolf laughed and his breath stuttered, bright lights in front of his eyes as he fell backwards onto the ground.


	2. Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorne thinks about his position, how he can keep himself alive, what he needs to do.

He'd been watching since they brought him here, since they'd given him as a prize to Radek; the pack's leader. Radek's bed was an excellent vantage point, raised on a platform at the back of the main room. Lorne had seen the state of the human pets, and it wasn't pretty - those thrown to the group and passed from wolf to wolf, each one lower in status and hierarchy. He'd seen them raped, torn up and raped once again before being killed. A couple of the higher ranking wolves had their own personal pets and it was those pets he'd watched more closely. Their lives looked hard but they only had to please a single Master or Mistress, rather than be a toy for the entire pack to use.

As yet Radek had only injured his body, not his spirit. He hadn't been raped, hadn't even been forced to suck the leader off, but he knew that lay somewhere in his near future. If he was to remain safe Lorne knew he'd need a protector. A single - and his mind shied away from the thought, but he couldn't ignore it - owner.

Radek was clearly interested in him; more than interested, really. His place in Radek's bed had made that absolutely clear. Radek wanted - wants - him to submit. If he wanted to survive, he knew that he needed to ensure that once he was taken he remains Radek's and Radek's alone. Lorne shivered, the heat of the blankets no longer warming him. He didn't want this. He had no desire to lie on his back or to get onto his hand and knees for the pack leader.

He curled his fingers into his palms, digging his nails into the tender flesh, trying to use the pain to calm and centre himself. The thought of the wolf fucking him made him feel sick but he couldn't let himself panic. If he panicked, he'd do something stupid and then he'd be dead ... eventually.

Just submitting to be fucked wouldn't be enough though. Lorne knew he'd need something else. He cast his mind back, trying to remember things he'd once read, things he'd heard about the mutants. He'd picked up a lot of information in his time; how they treated humans, how they guarded their packs, the pack hierarchy and, most importantly, how everybody knew to avoid them – to stay out of their hands at any cost. Lorne's lip curled up in a self-deprecating smile. It was too late for that, certainly for him. He'd been caught and not just that. He'd been caught by the most notorious pack in the city and given to their leader.

Nobody has ever proven whether the mutants really had wolf blood running through their veins but it was undeniable that they modelled themselves on wolves or what was remembered about wolves. They even marked their territory by pissing around the boundaries. _Scent. _ Lorne's eyes widened as he thought about the implication of that. If he could get Radek to mark him in some way, to ... scent him, then he might be safer, the alpha more likely to keep him.

Lorne sat up suddenly. It was possible that he was an idiot. Radek had already come on him once and he'd wiped the mess off his body almost straight away, not bothering to hide his disgust at the mutant's mess and stink. _That_ had been a mistake. Next time it happened he would act differently. He would allow the come to remain on his body, to dry on his skin. He would show that he'd accepted what Radek did to him. He would submit.

He grimaced. It wasn't something he wanted to do but he had no choice. Perhaps if he submitted to Radek the mutant wouldn't hurt him as much as he had the other humans brought to the pack leader. Lorne had seen what had happened to those that Radek had used and thrown aside. He didn't know what it was about him that interested Radek, but he realised he must keep that interest, or die by his own failure.

+++++++++++++

Lorne rolled slowly onto his side, but he wasn't careful enough. Pain ripped through him as the lacerations running down the side of his body tore open once again.

He remained still, his breath shallow and gasping as he tried to breathe through the pain. It was a sensation that he was becoming all too familiar with, something he'd been living with since the moment the mutants caught him.

Now he seemed defined by the pain given to him by the pack leader; the mutant's claws tearing into him, his blood seeping beneath his body to stain the fabric beneath.

Lorne tensed as he heard a chuckle behind him, a voice he both recognised and dreaded. He felt a mouth brush against his neck, the barest hint of deadly teeth grazing against his flesh. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself and hide his fear. Fear excited this one, sometimes unpredictably. He knew that all too well.

"I can smell you," the wolf behind him said. An arm crept over him, pulling him closer against the soft, dirty body. The stench almost made him gag.

"You smell of blood and fear," the wolf taunted and his claws dug into Lorne's side. Lorne couldn't stop himself; he cried out at the pain. "I don't understand why Radek hasn't fucked you yet," the wolf continued. "What's so special about you that he hasn't used you and thrown you aside for the rest of us? If you were mine, I'd ride you until you were bloody. I wouldn't let you off your knees before you serviced all my friends."

"But he's not yours, Keith," another voice said, soft and menacing. Lorne let out another cry of pain as Keith pushed him away. He instinctively put his hands in front of himself to keep from falling onto his face.

"You seem to forget that for the moment he is mine," the voice continued, the cold authority clearly that of none other than Radek himself. "What I choose to do with him is up to me, not you."

Lorne heard a snarl and a sharp yip from behind him. He edged away from the fighting mutants, not wishing to get caught in the crossfire. He'd already felt the bite of Radek's claws; the excruciating pain as they elongated in his flesh, digging deeper and deeper. He wasn't likely to forget that feeling soon; wouldn't have even without the gouged scars he was likely to carry for the rest of his life, and he had no desire to relive it any more than he had to.

Slowly and carefully, Lorne pushed himself into a sitting position. He didn't want to look but he needed to see what was happening behind him, to know who the winner would be.

Although Keith was physically larger than Radek, he was also softer. Having been forced to sleep next to the pack leader since his capture, Lorne knew exactly what Radek looked - and felt - like. Although Radek wasn't tall and his frame wasn't broad, like some of his pack, he was fast, wiry and completely covered with hard muscle.

From Lorne's observations, Radek was more of a match for any of the other members of the pack. Since he had been brought here, Lorne had seen Radek punish two pack members and kill a third who dared to challenge his position. Radek was a vicious killer but not only that, from everything that Lorne had seen so far, the mutant leader appeared to be exceptionally intelligent. Lorne wondered how much of that intelligence contributed to this pack's success; whether that was why, for the main, they were reasonably content to follow Radek. From what he'd heard about packs before his capture, usually members jockeyed constantly for position both internally and from the outside. Lorne watched as Keith was beaten to the ground. He wondered whether Radek would kill the other mutant and found himself quietly hoping Radek would. Keith had been sniffing around Lorne since he'd been brought here; making no secret of the fact that he thought the human should be handed to the pack sooner rather than later. He guessed though that, this time, Keith was going to be allowed to live. He didn't know whether or not he was happy about that, whether he would be safer if Radek killed Keith. He suspected that he'd be safer but the decision wasn't his to make - it was Radek's.

Defeated and whining in pained submission, Keith's friends pulled the other mutant away from Radek and Lorne. Lorne watched in dread as the pack leader turned toward him; his claws and teeth still extended, eyes a sickly yellow. His clothed body was smeared with blood. Lorne stiffened as the wolf slowly walked toward him. Radek dropped to a crouch next to him, lightly dragging the tips of his claws over Lorne's jaw and throat. Lorne swallowed thickly.

"So silent, pretty," Radek murmured. "Aren't you going to thank me for saving you from the big bad wolf?"

Lorne shrank back as Radek loomed over him, pushing him back onto the pile of bedding until he was flat on his back with the mutant's body covering him. He shivered as the wiry body pressed him down onto the mattress, the heat of Radek's clothed body scorching his naked flesh.

Radek turned Lorne's head to one side and began to lick at his neck softly. Lorne closed his eyes; the sensation could have been relaxing, possibly in different circumstances even erotic but not like this, not held down by the mutant leader, extended claws digging into his skin while the rest of the pack watched. Lorne could almost taste the anticipation in the air. He knew they were waiting to see Radek take him, wanting to enjoy the sight of him being raped before he was thrown to them to play with.

He held himself still, forcing himself not to shy away from the other's hard erection, not wanting to challenge him. He tried not to whimper as Radek's claws dug deeper into his flesh, mixing Keith's blood with Lorne's own. When sharp teeth dug into his shoulder, he couldn't hold back, crying out as the skin broke. He moved instinctively to push Radek away from him, but the powerful wolf only growled and bit down harder. Lorne's wrists were caught in one clawed hand and slammed down above his head, mutant fingers tightening their grip until Lorne cried out again. His wrists would be purple with bruises in the morning, but that was the least of his worries now.

"Stop moving," Radek growled his voice deeper and harsher than even when he'd defeated Keith. "Open your eyes and look at me. If you do not, I will spread you wide and I will fuck you here and now. I will not wait until you submit to me. I will simply fuck you, bleed you out, and then throw you from my bed for my wolves to finish off."

Lorne froze, his eyes snapping open as ordered, staring up at Radek. Judging by the soft growls coming from Radek, Lorne's obedience seemed to please the wolf. Lorne watched in mute terror as the mutant shifted back slightly to open his trousers with his spare hand. _ Oh gawds!_ Lorne thought fearfully, watching as Radek pulled his hard cock out. He swallowed, fear threatening to overwhelm him.

Logically, Lorne knew his survival depended on Radek keeping him, and he knew that meant eventually Radek would have to fuck him, whether Lorne wanted it or not. But _ not now, not now!_ he begged silently in his head. Not in front of the rest of the pack, not when they were all high on the rush of Radek's win; the very air thrumming with bare-contained lust. Radek's grip on his wrists loosened and then released but Lorne knew better than to move them, keeping them flat on the bed while he continued to stare up at the figure on top of him. Radek stared back, the wolf's eyes dark and intent as he fisted his cock, his hand moving fast over it.

Radek began to move against Lorne, in time with the movement of his hand and then his orgasm hit; his head thrown back and a growl deep in his throat. Radek tensed as he came over Lorne, leaving the air thick and rank with the heady aromas of sweat and spunk. Lorne felt light headed, the smell almost making him vomit but he remained unmoving, waiting until Radek had finished.

When the wolf finally shuddered and stopped Lorne slowly moved one hand away from the bed and began to rub the spunk carefully and thoroughly into his skin. He kept his eyes locked with Radek's the whole time.

++++++++++++++++++++

"Eat it." Lorne blinked and tried to focus on the hand in front of his face. He was so tired. Seven days, only seven days since he'd been captured but it felt like it had been forever. Seven days of endless pain, blood loss and sheer terror.

The terror was the worst; it was exhausting and everything seemed to inspire it. His blood seemed to run cold at the thought of his surroundings, at the sound of the pack and most of all at the sight of the creature in front of him.

"Eat it," the voice repeated, the tone darker now and angrier. "If you do not I will be forced to feed you and it won't be cooked meat."

Radek leant in closer. "Not cooked," he repeated. "It will be raw and bloody. Meat carved from a human and you will eat it. It will be nothing like this." Radek's breath whispered over Lorne's skin and he swallowed before tentatively accepting the offered meat. He didn't want to think about what the meat might be, no matter that it was already cooked. It was food and he knew better than to refuse, knew he needed to try and keep his strength up.

"Good."

The wolf watched closely as he ate the piece of meat, consuming it slowly. The cooked flesh was greasy and slightly bloody but it was warm and it was food. Lorne hoped he would be given more, that this wasn't all he was going to be fed. It would be a pitifully small meal if it was

Radek's eyes were dark as they flickered between Lorne's lips and throat, tracking the movements. Lorne swallowed the last of the meat and brushed his fingers on the cover he'd wrapped around his body earlier to keep himself warm and away from the prying eyes of the pack.

Lorne flinched back as Radek trailed a clawed finger over his lips, catching the meat fat. Lorne shivered at the soft but dangerous touch and Radek smiled.

"Here," Radek said, reaching behind himself and passing a bowl of cooked meat to Lorne together with a thick piece of bread. "Eat it all up," he ordered. "You're looking a little ... peaky. We don't want you passing out on us, now do we!" His grin was feral as he laughed. Lorne ignored him, the smell of food making his stomach growl and he almost snatched the food away from Radek, taking the bowl with trembling hands. _Peaky!_ Lorne would laugh if he didn't want to cry so much. He held the bowl tightly to his chest and even without a mirror he knew the expression on his face would be caught somewhere between guarded and wary. It wouldn't be the first time he'd lost food because he'd been caught unawares.

The wolf sat and watched him as he finished the meal, grinning as Lorne shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. Lorne watched in turn as Radek moved away, the mutant continually keeping a close eye on him and on his pack.


	3. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorne finally gives into Zelenka. Graphic rape in this chapter.

Lorne fought to remain quiet as he rubbed Radek's spunk into his skin, keeping his movements light as he tried not to press down too hard on his already painful cuts and bruises. He knew that fear and pain excited the pack and he had seen the result of that.

This was the fourth time Lorne had done this. It was getting easier every time, the smell and quantity not bothering him as much anymore. Certainly it no longer made him gag as it had that first time. Lorne felt his face burn with shame. He was becoming too used to his subrogation.

This time Radek hadn't even bothered to rut against Lorne's body. The mutant had simply stood over him, his hand striping his cock until he came, the spunk hot as it splattered over Lorne's naked body.

This time, Radek simply tucked himself back into his trousers and walked away. Which was ... odd.

All the other times Radek had watched Lorne, his eyes dark, as Lorne rubbed Radek's spunk into his skin, marking himself as Radek's property. Each time Lorne had wondered when Radek would stop this, when he would move from marking to taking, fucking him hard and furious. Lorne's mind shied away from that image; he knew it was going to happen, that it was simply a matter of when and how injured he would be in the aftermath, but that didn't mean he wanted to think about it.

Even though Radek wasn't visible Lorne suspected the mutant leader was nearby, watching as always. Perhaps this was a test to see whether Lorne would go through with this ... this ritual ... if he thought he was unobserved. Lorne wasn't willing to fail. He closed his eyes, continuing his work. His throat and chest were now marked so he moved his hand between his legs, coating his cock and balls with Radek's semen, rubbing it onto his skin. He sat up. His face and the upper part of his body now glistened as did his cock and balls. He swallowed, fighting down the revulsion that threatened to overtake him. Only his legs and feet now remained and then he'd be finished; he would smell of Radek from head to toe, every part of him covered

Radek's spunk, always unnaturally hot, was thickening now as it cooled. Lorne licked his lips, only realising his error as the bitter taste of the mutant's come touched his tongue. It was a taste he knew he would have to get used to, if he lived long enough. He'd never given a blowjob; had only ever had sex with women and the thought of sucking Radek's cock scared him. From the way Radek came – the sheer volume of his discharge – Lorne suspected he'd choke. He wondered whether that would please or anger the mutant. He shook his head, trying to dislodge the image as he returned to rubbing his legs. He was so engrossed that he didn't notice he had company until he felt a claw trail down his arm.

"Well, well, aren't you the good little toy?" the despised and familiar oily voice sneered, shocking Lorne into stillness. He raised his eyes, not willing to be seen as lower than Keith even though he was only a human captive and Keith a pack member. Lorne didn't understand what Radek wanted from him, why he hadn't yet taken him, but he'd decided that he would only willing give his submission to Radek. Certainly not to one of the lower ranked wolves and above all not to Keith. He shuddered. He wasn't that stupid or desperate.

He straightened his back and glared at Keith. He'd had enough of this now, enough of the other wolf skulking around him. Enough of being watched and touched by him. The only reason Lorne was marking himself with Radek's come was to stay safe from the others, and to gain the pack leader's protection but he also knew that he couldn't submit to Keith, nor show his fear. All he really wanted was for Keith to leave him alone but maybe ... maybe to get that he needed to show some backbone now, show he couldn't be pushed around.

"Did you want something?" Lorne asked, his tone bored. "I'm a little busy, in case you hadn't noticed."

Keith stiffened, his claws tightening on Lorne's arm. He leant in, his breath foul and teeth yellow.

"Well, aren't you the brave toy all of a sudden?" the mutant snarled. "Do you think you're safe because he marks you, because he comes on you? You're nothing, nothing at all. If any of us really want you, we'll simply take you."

"Really?" Lorne challenged." If you were that brave you would have already fucked me. Face it," he goaded the wolf. "You're the one who's nothing. You're low down in the pack, a dirty carrion feeder and you haven't the guts or the strength to go up against your pack leader. You skulk in the shadows trying to make trouble, desirous of things you'll never have. Now leave me alone. I'm busy."

He wrenched his arm away from Keith, wincing as the claws tore into his skin. Keith snarled and Lorne scrambled back on the bed trying to get away from the enraged mutant as the wolf made a grab for him. Sharp claws sank into his ankle, breaking the skin and Lorne cried out again as he tried to pull away. Keith snarled again, his teeth yellow and dripping with saliva. He let go of Lorne's ankle and crawled onto the bed after him.

"No!" Lorne kicked out at the mutant stalking him across the bed. He glanced over at the pack. No help there. They were watching, waiting to see where this went, how it would turn out

Lorne kicked out again." No," he shouted. "Let me go, I'm not yours."

Keith grinned in response. "Oh, I think you are. They won't stop me," he said nodding toward the room, indicating the watching wolves. "Where's your precious protector now?" His sweaty body pressed against Lorne, pushing him onto the bed, his cock hard against Lorne's thigh.

Lorne's heart nearly stalled when he heard a quiet voice reply, "If you're referring to me then I'm here and that's my property you're touching. My property you just stopped from marking himself." The last words ended in an angry snarl, and then Keith was pulled away and Lorne was free.

He watched as Radek dragged Keith into the centre of the room, the bigger wolf swearing and struggling but unable to get out from Radek's grip. Radek was outweighed by Keith but it made no difference. Lorne watched as Radek dragged Keith to exactly where he wanted him. Then Radek attacked.

Radek was silent, as were the rest of the pack. The only sounds in the room those of claws tearing through fabric and into flesh and the cries and snarls from Keith as he tried to defend himself against the outraged leader. Radek's silence did not hide his anger – his claws were at full length, his mouth open, teeth tearing at Keith.

As Lorne watched, he realised that Keith had finally gone too far; touching Lorne whilst he was marking himself with Radek's come was something the pack leader would not ignore. Keith wouldn't survive this confrontation.

Lorne began to wonder whether that was always the plan, whether that was why Radek had walked away and left Lorne apparently unwatched. Radek had been waiting to see if Keith would try something. Lorne swallowed. No matter how clever he thought he'd been, Radek was cleverer. Lorne knew he would never underestimate the pack leader again.

He continued to watch Radek tear at Keith; beating the other wolf into the ground and ripping at him until his cries were silenced and his body lay broken and bloody on the ground, dying. Radek stood and turned toward the bed, breathing hard and flushed, bloodlust and adrenaline clearly coursing through the mutant's body.

Lorne knew that this was it. Radek was finally going to claim him, here and now in front of his aroused pack. He'd killed to prove Lorne was his and now he'd fuck him to prove that claim, both to the pack and to Lorne.

Lorne stiffened as Radek slowly walked toward the bed, the wolf's eyes running over his body. He knew the wolf would be able to smell his fear, and it was all he could do to stop himself from bolting from the bed. He would be dead before the day ended unless he played this right. He needed to be brave, clever and submissive to survive. Submissive was the important thing. If he fought Radek in any way, he'd be torn apart as he was raped, his death only marginally more painful and messy than Keith's had been moments before. Lorne pushed himself to his knees, clenching his hands tightly at his sides.  
His mouth was dry, at odds with the sweat starting to trickle across his skin. He could feel himself trembling and he strained to control it. A fucktoy. _ A mutant's fucktoy!_ That's what he was about to become, what he'd worked towards and now it was here he didn't know if he'd be better off dead. Although that wasn't really an option, at least not before becoming an abused plaything for the entire pack first. No, it was better if it was just one – just Radek. They'd never really been any other option for him, not after being caught and then presented to the mutant leader.

Lorne's thoughts spiralled, bringing images of what he'd seen other humans go through here. He didn't want that; he _couldn't_. But still ... Radek taking him, putting him on his hands and knees and fucking him terrified him. But he had to do it, had to accept the wolf's attentions, learn not to vomit at the idea of going down on Radek or of being fucked by him. Despair threatened to overtake him and he couldn't allow that. He didn't have the luxury of choice anymore. He would have to do this ... this act to survive. Would have to do it again and again and again.

Radek was at the bed now and Lorne swallowed as the wolf stopped in front of him. He kept his eyes down. He didn't want Radek to think that Lorne was challenging him by meeting his gaze straight on.

He flinched as sharp claws dug into his chin, pushing his head back so he was looking up at the other. Radek's mouth and jaw was covered in blood where he'd bitten and torn into Keith. He stared down at Lorne and Lorne tried to keep his posture submissive and non-threatening. It felt like hours although it was likely only moments before Radek let go of him. Lorne kept his eyes fixed on the pack leader, fearful of what was coming next. He jumped as Radek threw his head back and howled, the sound echoing through the room. His wolves answered him in a wild cacophony of feral sound and Lorne began to tremble, his hands sweaty with fear.

He shifted slightly and immediately Radek's attention was back on him. The wolf grinned, his teeth red with blood, and Lorne froze; staring up at him.

"Are you scared, pretty?" Radek asked him. "Scared of what I'm going to do to you?" The wolf's voice was low, yet menacing nevertheless.

Lorne nodded in response

"Say it." Radek told him.

Lorne swallowed again. His mouth was dry with fear. He licked his lips, noting the way Radek's eyes tracked the movement.

"Say it!" The words were growled this time, Radek clearly not happy at having to repeat himself.

"I'm scared." Lorne managed to choke the words out. "Scared of you and what you're going to do to me; take from me. But ..." he dropped his head and swallowed again, fighting back the bile rising in his throat, before looking back up. What he said now would, he hoped, save him.

"I'm yours." Lorne said. "Yours." He repeated. "Yours to do whatever you want to me. I ... I submit to you, Master." The words were bitter on his tongue.

The look of triumph in the mutant's eyes was unmistakable and Radek laughed, the sound echoing through the room as clearly as the howling had before.

"Do you now?" Radek said. "Well, we'll see, won't we, just how submissive you can be. What it will take to break you, hmm?"

Radek extended his bloody claws toward Lorne, and Lorne fought the instinctive reaction to move away, to throw up.

"So, my submissive one - why don't you clean my claws for me?" Radek told him. "No," he said as Lorne looked around for something to clean them with. "Clean them with your pretty mouth. Use your tongue to make sure you clean up every last drop of blood. I want to see your lips sucking on them. I want my claws to be clean of Keith's blood when I tear into you. I want to see just how good you are. Show me what an obedient little toy you'll be."

His grin was feral as he continued. "You should be grateful that, for the moment, they're all I'm asking you to suck. At some point I'm going to see that pretty mouth of yours stretched around my cock; sucking me off and swallowing me all down until you choke. But not right now. I can wait for that. I'm going to fuck you first and then we'll see about what else you can do with your mouth, won't we?"

Lorne shuffled forward until he was kneeling on the edge of the bed, directly in front of Radek. Watching the mutant the whole time he reached up and carefully wrapped his fingers around Radek's right wrist bringing Radek's hand to his mouth. The claws were smeared in blood although thankfully there was nothing more…substantial. Lorne suspected he would have been sick if there'd been any flesh left on them. Radek must have wiped it off on Keith's dead body.

He took a breath through his mouth, not wanting to smell the mutant, and then before he could think about it too much, he touched the claws with his tongue. The taste of the blood exploded in his mouth; metallic and bitter. It was strong and unpleasant, the blood thick and slimy but he persevered, carefully applying his tongue to the sharp claws. The last thing he wanted to do was cut his own tongue open and add his own blood to the mix, although he suspected it wouldn't be much longer before the claws would be wearing his blood again. He kept his eyes down, concentrating on his task, ignoring as best he could the contented rumbling sound that Radek was making. He cleaned the right set of claws and then moved to the left hand, again applying his tongue in small careful movements.

His attention was so focused on the task that he didn't at first hear the command to stop. It was only when Radek's right hand grasped his jaw that he looked up.

Radek's eyes were wide and yellow as he stared down at Lorne. "Enough." Radek's voice was harsh, and the tone dark. Lorne shivered and Radek ran his tongue over his lips, the tip wet and pink. "Get on your hands and knees." he told Lorne. "Facing away from me."

Lorne was shaking now as he turned away from Radek. He could feel Radek's eyes upon him; running over his body - Radek's eyes and the eyes of the pack. Watching him and their leader, knowing full well that finally Radek was going to claim Lorne. He could hear them shifting in anticipation, hear them growling softly and tried to block the sounds out. He needed to ignore everything; everything but Radek and staying alive. That meant doing whatever Radek wanted. He just needed to obey.

His hands tightly clenched the sheets as he positioned himself correctly; facing away from Radek and toward the back of Radek's sleeping area. His body was cold with fear. He could feel the sweat beginning to trail down his neck and back.

He stiffened as the bed dipped behind him, and then Radek's hands were on his ass, his claws digging in.

"Spread your legs." The wolf told him and he obeyed. Radek growled in satisfaction and then Lorne flinched as hot air blew across his skin.

"You smell of fear and pain. I wonder if you'll taste the same." Radek's words were growled and Lorne bit down on his lip, stopping himself from crying out as the claws broke his skin. Radek laughed and Lorne could hear him sniffing and then ... then Radek's tongue licked slowly down the crack of his ass. He shuddered and tried not to move as Radek's hands held him still, his tongue lapping at Lorne's hole coating him with saliva. Radek's tongue was long, warm and wet, and Lorne whimpered as the tongue pushed inside him, the thick length of it invading his body, moving further inside him and tasting him.

He shuddered. He knew some people found this act a turn on, exciting even, but he didn't agree. The feel of Radek's tongue moving inside him disgusted him, bringing bile to burn in the back of his throat. Oh, he knew he should be grateful that Radek was, in his own way, preparing him, but he almost wished that he wouldn't. This was too intimate. He'd rather be something that Radek simply used, rather than paid attention to. He had a horrible feeling that at some point in the future that Radek would expect and do everything in his power to make Lorne respond to him. Not now though, this was about claiming him, proving to his pack and to Lorne that he belonged to Radek and no-one else.

He couldn't do anything though and he kept still until Radek had finished and pulled out tongue out. His claws pushed Lorne's legs further apart before taking his hands away. Lorne heard rustling and then he cried out in pain as Radek's cock breached him, brutally pushing into his passage. The pain was incredible; like nothing he'd felt before and even though he'd tried to prepare himself he knew it hadn't been enough as he felt the outer skin of his hole ripping around the thick cock. Radek pulled out and then brutally thrust into him again, his hands holding Lorne in place as he rammed into him again and again. Lorne struggled to keep his arms and legs steady, trying not to collapse under the assault. Radek growling was constant now and nothing else existed for Lorne but him, the sound, smell and feel of him. All Lorne could do now was endure what was being done to him.

Without warning Radek pulled out and lifted him, turning him until he was facing the cave; the watching eager pack. Radek's hand was in his hair pulling his head up. "Look at them." The wolf told him. "Keep your eyes on them." Radek was kneeling behind him now and Lorne cried out as he was lifted up and pulled down onto Radek's cock. His legs were spread out over Radek's own; displaying his nakedness, his vulnerability and submission to the pack. Radek pulled his head back exposing his neck and then his teeth bit into him, breaking the skin of Lorne's neck. Lorne stiffened, instinctively trying to pull away from the teeth. Radek growled and bit harder. The pain was excruciating and all around him; Radek's cock splitting him open, Radek's teeth in his neck ripping away at the skin. He couldn't escape it. He was drowning in it.

And then he was pushed forward onto his face as Radek continued to fuck him, thrusting into him again and again, harder and harder until he was coming in Lorne, the warmth of his spunk simultaneously both a welcome relief and an unwanted violation. Radek howled his completion and satisfaction, and Lorne screamed as Radek's claws ripped down his back opening up the flesh again before Radek finally pulled out. Lorne pressed himself into the bed as Radek crouched over him. The mutant's breathing was harsh and loud as he spilled the remainder of his release across Lorne's back, mingling with his blood and marking him as it dripped down his back and sides onto the sheets beneath him.

Lorne collapsed onto the bed, burying his face in the sheets. He wanted to die, wished in some respect that he had. At least then this would be over. Tears of pain and shame ran down his face and his body trembled with shock and blood loss.

He whimpered as Radek's hand stroked through his hair and the wolf laughed again. Radek pulled his head up until Lorne was looking up at him. Radek's mouth was red again, but this time it was Lorne's blood that he'd tasted, that he wore as a trophy. Radek grinned at him, teeth yellow against the red and his eyes shone.

"Mine," he growled.


End file.
